Not Bad After All
by imasmartie
Summary: What if Draco was really a spy who worked for Dumbledore? How does his cousin fit into this? How does this affect the Golden Trio during their hunt for hocruxes? Especially when Malfoy fell in love with the brightest witch of their age. Read and find out!
1. Where It All Begins

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie, with a new story. I don't know if I should continue or not, please tell me in the reviews, if not enough people want this story, I'll just delete and forget about it. I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known. Thanks!**

I'm excited for my first year at Hogwarts, I've read every book I can. Father says I'll make top marks, but not to interact with any mudbloods. I don't see his problem, I think they're just like any other wizard or witch, just born differently.

I was reading Hogwarts, a History when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I opened it, it was Father, and Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive. I asked, "Professor Dumbledore, I wasn't expecting to see you for a week."

He gave me a smile, "I know, but I need to talk privately with you, Lucius may I?" Father looked at me carefully, "Sure Professor Dumbledore."

I watched as he left, Dumbledore closed the door, "Draco Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you. How are you?" I answered warily, "I'm fine sir, no to be rude, but what did you need to talk about?"

He answered, "Have you heard of Harry Potter?" I nodded, he continued, "Well, he will be in the same year as you, and I need you to make him think you are his worst enemy."

I was very confused, "Why sir? I don't understand." He sighed, "I know, but I predict Voldemort is going to come back, and I need you to join him." I gasped, "Sir, why? He's evil."

He said, "I need you to become a spy, for me, you mustn't tell anyone, except your cousin." I questioned him, "Shiela, what does she have to do with this?"

He answered, "She will also be a spy, but she won't join Voldemort, only you." I nodded, "Okay sir, I'll do my best." He smiled, "That's all I can ask of you. Now, I must be going, remember, don't tell anyone."

I nodded, and he apparated away, I walked into the hall into the kitchen, where supper was waiting for me. I sat down and started eating, father asked, "What did Dumbledore say?"

I said, "He expects me to get top marks, that's all." My father smirked, "Of course he did, you are a Malfoy, we are the best and we don't?"

I finished, "Associate with muggles or mudbloods." He nodded, and continued to eat. I did too, but with a heavier mind. 

We were at King's Cross, at Platform nine and three quarters. My mother kissed my head, "Now, be good Drace, learn to your heart's content, and do your very best." I nodded, "I will mother. I'll write to you as soon as I am settled."

She smiled, and I turned to my father, "Now see here boy, you will get top marks, and be the best. Goodbye." I said, "Goodbye father."

He turned away, I was used to his coldness by now, Mother was the only one who showed me any love, and I cherished it. I pushed the cart, and boarded the train, I picked an compartment and put my stuff down. I was looking out the window, when I heard the compartment door open, it was Crabbe and Goyle.

They were sons from a few of Father's death eater 'friends'. I hated them, but when I thought about it they would be a good addition to the plan. I heard a knock at the door, a girl with jet black hair and blue eyes was there. It was Shiela.

I greeted her, "Hey Shiela, come in, there's room." She smiled at me, and put her stuff away and sat down across from me, "Hello Draco, how've you been? Did Dumbledore visit you and talk about you-know-what?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's horrible, but necessary." She nodded with me, then we felt the train move, and saw the scenery pass by. About an hour later a witch came in.

She had bushy hair, oversized teeth, and brown eyes, but to me she was beautiful. Her eyes were chocolate brown that showed knowledge. Her hair was bushy, but pretty.

She asked, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's missing his." I didn't say anything and so did Crabbe and Goyle. Shiela answered, "Sorry, no."

She sighed, "Okay, thanks anyway." I watched as she left, Shiela nudged me, "Looks like Draco has formed a little crush." I felt the heat come up my neck and cheeks, "No, I don't even know her name!"

She chuckled, "Sure Draco, sure." I looked out the window, and saw the trees pass by, and the lake. I knew that I would always want that girl, but never have her.

**Continue or not to continue, that's the question.**


	2. The Mark

**Hey guys this is imasmartie, I've gotten like two reviews that I should continue, so I'll give you two more chapters in case you wanted to experience more, but after this, I'll need at least five reviews saying I should continue, so please say I should continue, or if you don't think you've experienced enough, say it. Thanks. I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

I was summoned to Dumbledore's office, it has been five years since that first train ride. I have finally become a spy, and my godfather Severus Snape has too. I also made Harry Potter hate me, but I also made her hate me too.

I went in the office, and saw Professor Dumbledore and Snape sitting in chairs, so I sat in the other. They were in the middle of their conversation, "Even after all this time?"

Snape answered, "Always." I sighed, I knew who he was talking about, Lily Potter, they turned to me. Dumbledore asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Draco? Why?"

I said, "I want to do this, to protect her." They nodded, they knew who I was talking about, they nodded. Snape said, "You do realize the risks you are taking? You will also have to get the death eaters' mark."

He rose up his sleeve, I shuddered, "Yes." Snape nodded, "Then we must go." I nodded, we flooed to Malfoy Manor, which was set up as a base for Voldemort and his followers.

My godfather led me to the dining hall, Voldemort was there with his snake Nagini, "Draco Malfoy, you have done many wonders for our cause.

Now I believe, you have earned the right for this mark." He turned to me, "Bring out your left arm," I did, and he put his hand on my arm and spoke an incantation.

I felt a burning, it seared through my whole body, but I was determined to stay firm. When he finally released me, there it was. I mentally cringed at it, but I bowed anyways, "Thank you my lord." He smiled, "Now go off and do your duty."

**Please review!**


	3. Seeing the Trio Again

**Here's the other chapter I promised in the author's note in the one before. WARNING: I switch off POV's a lot, probably from here on. I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

Shiela and I were in Malfoy Manor, they have imprisoned Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Griphook, Mr. Olivander, and Hermione Granger. The plan was to summon Dobby to bring them out of there to a beach where Bill and Fleur lived, and then get us out of there.

We needed to leave, because we were the only ones who could summon Dobby. I was called to the drawing room, while I was there Shiela would also sneak down to where they were keeping them and released them. As I entered, I saw mother, father, aunt Bellatrix, and her.

Shiela's POV

I went down to where they kept them, Peter Pettigrew was at the door guarding them, I sent a body binding curse towards him. He fell, I got the keys and opened it. Harry grabbed Pettigrew's wand and pointed it at me, "What do you want from us?"

I said, "I'm just going to release you. I don't bear the mark, I'm on your side." I showed him my arms, they were bare, I summoned Dobby.

He said, "Master Shiela, it's so good to see you! Is it time?" I nodded, "Yeah bring them, I'll follow once I find Draco."

Ron said, "I'm going to get Hermione first." I blocked him, "No, if you go up there, you'll make it even worse. You need to leave, or else Hermione will get tortured first."

He looked at me angrily, then Harry put a hand on his shoulder, "Ron, it's for the best." He huffed, then Dobby left with them, I went up the stairs.

Draco's POV

I looked at Hermione, she was pleading me. Bellatrix screamed, "How did you get the sword?" She cried, "I'm not telling you." She crucioed her, she screamed, then I saw the mark on her arm, it was the word mudblood written from the inside. I felt my heart shatter in to a million pieces.

I got angry, then I heard small footsteps, it was Shiela, I nodded towards her, she got my message.

I ran towards Bellatrix and tackled her, they were all shocked, Shiela came running towards us. Bellatrix quickly recovered, and sent a crucio towards Hermione, but luckily I blocked it with my own body.

I recovered, scooped up Hermione, and Shiela held onto both of us and apparated out of there.

**REMEMBER, if I don't get at least five more reviews saying I should continue, than I won't .**


	4. True Feelings

**Hey guys this is imasmartie! Thank you for all your reviews, they put a smile on my face. I'm sure you don't want to hear me babbling, so here's the chapter! I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

When the swirling stopped, we were near the cottage, I put Hermione down. There were the others over there, Ron came running towards us, "What did you do to her?"

He tackled me, I didn't even bother fighting back, I was too weak, and I deserved it, I stood back, if I had just gotten there in time, Hermione wouldn't be hurt and have a permanent scar on her arm.

He stopped punching me when I heard someone yell, "Stop!" I looked up, it was a bit hard since both my eyes were swollen and I could barely see. It was Hermione, she came towards us, and pulled Ron off me.

She yelled, "He saved me, and you beat him up." He looked guilty, but didn't say anything, he just walked away. They were ushered into the house, but looked uncomfortable when we were at the doorsteps.

Shiela said, "It's alright, we'll set up camp." She pulled out her backpack that had a charm which would make the bottom endless. She set the tent up, and helped me in.

Then she helped me onto the couch, she said an incantation and I immediately felt better. She put a bag of ice on my eyes, "The ice will help with swelling, until then I'll brew up a potion for you. Just keep the ice on your face." I gave her a slight nod, then lied there just thinking.

After thirty minutes, she said, "You can take the ice off your face now, here, this will help." I took it off, and she handed me a vial with a blue liquid, I drank it and my face felt better.

She said, "Sorry, but I can't do anything about the bruises, we will have to let them heal by themselves." I nodded, "Thank you." She smiled, "Well, I made dinner, come on, let's eat."

I gave her a small smile, and sat at the table, she prepared some sandwiches that were delicious and a glass of water.

I finished and put the dishes in the sink, and washed them, Shiela said, "Draco, I can do it, you need to rest." I shook my head, "No, you've done too much for me already. Anyways, this is a small task."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Okay then, but after we should see the sun set, I heard it's beautiful." I gave her a small smile, "Sure."

I finished and we went outside, we sat on the sand and watched at the sun set at the horizon, it really was beautiful. We watched as the stars came out, Shiela said, "Will you ever tell her?"

I asked, "Tell who what?" She said, "You know who, and you know what." I sighed, "No, I will not tell Hermione that I love her." She asked, "But it's true isn't it? So, why don't you tell her? I know you really do love her, when she came into our compartment the first trip to Hogwarts, I saw something in your eyes, something I've never seen before."

I questioned, "What?" She answered, "True love, and happiness." I looked at the ocean, it was gentle right now, but there was a chaotic storm inside my mind.

I said, "I will always love her, but she will never return my feelings, she hates me." She argued, "She only hates you because Dumbledore asked you to. She hates you for her own good I guess."

I gave her a small smile, "Yeah, but she deserves all the happiness in the world. I can't give her that, so, shouldn't I let her be happy?" She answered, "Yeah, but why can't she be happy with you?"

I answered, "I think as long as she's happy, I'll be fine." She keeps arguing, "No, you won't be fine, I saw how you were when she went to the Yule Ball with Krum, you wouldn't eat, you wouldn't sleep. The only thing you would do is go to classes, homework, study, and sulk."

I shook my head, "I know, but I don't deserve her, I never will, not with all the bad things I've done." She said, "What bad things have you done? You've only done good things, from what I can see, and I see everything."

I could feel the tears coming into my swollen eyes, "Shiela, life just isn't fair, but giving Hermione all that she needs and wants is, so I'm just being fair, even though it's not towards me."

She sighed, "Oh Draco, you will never know how much of a sweetheart you are." I said, "Yeah, I know."

I sighed, "I wish I had my guitar." She smiled, then went inside the tent, she came out with an acoustic guitar.

She said, "I knew you would miss it, so I brought it along." She passed it to me, I gripped the neck, "Thank you, it really means a lot."

She gave me a smile, "No problem Draco, I'm tired, so I'm going to hit the sack. Don't stay up to late." I nodded, "Okay." She went inside, soon enough it was silence.

I strummed the guitar lightly while I spoke my thoughts a loud, it just helps a bit for the wind to carry them away. "I don't know if you're listening, Hermione, probably not, but I've always loved you. Ever since you opened my compartment door on the first train trip to Hogwarts, that day changed me. I thought you were truly beautiful, with your bushy hair, and oversized teeth. Though I guess I caused them to get small, by making them bigger, if that makes any sense.

Anyway, ignoring what everyone said about you, I saw a brilliant person on the inside, I saw intelligence, kindness, courage, and most importantly, love. I haven't seen much love in my life, only from my mother and Shiela, but in your eyes, I saw love that could cover the whole Earth, probably the whole universe. Whenever you looked at me, I saw the hate in your eyes, directed at me, but I guess I deserved it, after all the bad things I've done to you, Harry, and Ron. I deserved it when Ron was beating me up, you shouldn't have pulled him off.

People must think I'm crazy, sitting here, talking to you even though I know you're not listening. It helps to know that you're safe though, if you are, let them think I'm crazy. Crazy for you at least." I heard a rustling behind me, but ignored, it was probably just a squirrel or something.

I started strumming the strings, playing random chords. Then I heard footsteps, I looked up it was Ron. I asked, "Did you need something? Is everything alright?"

He glared at me, "Why would you care? You've only been rude to us for six years, ferret. Then you come and save us, what's your angle? Death eater." I cringed at that name, he chuckled, "Oh, Malfoy doesn't like that name, you deserved it, you get called by it."

I looked away, "Look, I don't want to cause trouble. Let's just go-" He interrupted me, "You've caused a lot of trouble already. _Sectumsempra._"

I felt the blood bleeding through my shirt, I screamed. Ron just stood there, I heard the tent flap open. I was in too much pain to care, I heard, "Get out of here! Go, before I hex you." That was Shiela, I could tell just by the sound of her voice.

Then I heard footsteps, I suddenly felt myself being lifted into the air. I went inside the tent and was laid down on the couch, "Draco, don't move a muscle, I have the counter curse, Vulnera Sanetar. Oh merlin, you're still bleeding."

I sighed, I felt better, but still in pain, I felt my eyes close.

**Did you like it?**


	5. The Memories

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie. I've decided to continue this story for you guys, so I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to see Shiela's next to me, "Draco, how are you feeling? Better?" I said, "Better, but not the best. What happened?" She said, "After I performed the counter curse, you passed out. I was worried, you lost a lot of blood, but I have managed to make your body regain most of it. You were out for a long time, it's three o'clock. You'll have to be careful, the wounds are starting to close. I'll need to dress them-"

She was interrupted by someone asking, "Can we come in?" My voice was weak, "Go ahead, let them in."

"Are you sure?" I nodded again, she said, "Okay, come in." I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry come in, Shiela raised her wand towards Ron, "You bumbling little weasel, I'm going to get you for what you did to Draco."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, I deserved it." Her eyes softened a bit, but still showed anger, "No, you didn't!"

I took a deep breath, "Can you just be civil? Please?" She sighed, "Fine, but stay still, I need to dress you, put your arms up."

Hermione smacked Ron, "What did you do?" He mumbled, "I _Sectumsempra_ him." She smacked him again, "You idiot they saved our lives."

Shiela started wrapping my torso and chest, "Did you need something?" Harry said, "We need your memories, a pensieve." I heard Shiela whisper in my ear, "Draco are you sure you want to do this? There are some… personal things in there."

I whispered back, "I'll only give them certain things, and I'll just say it's my mother." She nodded, "If you're sure."

I turned to them, "Okay, but you'll have to wait until Shiela's done." They nodded back to me, when she was finally done I sat down on the couch and pointed my wand towards my head, and pulled out the memories. Shiela brought out all the items, and I watched as they poured it into the bowl.

Then they plunged straight in.

As we entered, the first thing we saw was Dumbledore talking to Draco. Dumbledore asked, "Have you heard of Harry Potter?" He nodded, then Dumbledore continued, "Well, he will be in the same year as you, and I need you to make him think you are his worst enemy."

He looked confused, "Why sir? I don't understand." He sighed, "I know, but I predict Voldemort is going to come back, and I need you to join him." The blonde gasped, "Sir, why? He's evil."

He said, "I need you to become a spy, for me, you mustn't tell anyone, except your cousin." He questioned him, "Shiela, what does she have to do with this?"

He answered, "She will also be a spy, but she won't join Voldemort, only you." The slytherin nodded, "Okay sir, I'll do my best." He smiled, "That's all I can ask of you. Now, I must be going, remember, don't tell anyone."

The image changed.

Dumbledore asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Draco? Why?"

He replied, "I want to do this, to protect her." They nodded, who was her?

Snape said, "You do realize the risks you are taking? You will also have to get the death eaters' mark."

He rose up his sleeve, I saw him shudder, "Yes." Snape nodded, "Then we must go." He nodded, they flooed to Malfoy Manor, which was set up as a base for Voldemort and his followers.

Snape led him to the dining hall, Voldemort was there with his snake Nagini, "Draco Malfoy, you have done many wonders for our cause. Now I believe, you have earned the right for this mark."

He turned to Draco, "Bring out your left arm," he did, and he put his hand on his arm and spoke an incantation.

He stayed firm, but I could tell that he was hurting. When he finally released Draco, there it was. He bowed, "Thank you my lord." He smiled, "Now go off and do your duty."

We were released back into reality, there was Shiela and Draco staring at us. I asked Draco, "Who were you talking about? When you were about to get your mark, he said it was to protect her. Who?"

His eyes flickered towards me, but he quickly turned away, "My mother, my father was the only Death Eater, he made my mother and me join."

Harry said, "But you joined as a spy." He nodded, "Now, excuse me, I'm going to go lie down in my bed."

We all watched as he left, Shiela asked, "Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?" Harry said, "No, I'm going back inside the cottage, but thank you anyways."

Ron said, "I think I'll go with him." They all looked at me, "What kind of tea do you have?" She said, "We have many selections."

The two boys looked at me, "Go, I'll be fine." They shrugged their shoulders and left, Shiela lead me into the kitchen, and opened the cabinet, "You can pick one, let me just get some hot water in a cup."

I nodded, I picked Earl Grey, and sat down. Shiela gave me a mug, and I put the tea bag in. I asked, "So, how are you exactly involved? If you don't mind me asking."

She said, "No, it's fine, I help out Draco with getting information, you see, many people don't pay attention to me, so they just say everything anyways, I just collect it. It also helps that my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, sorry about what she did to you by the way."

I almost choked on my tea, "Wait, you're Bellatrix's daughter, I never knew she even had one." She nodded her head, "It's my father's last name, he passed away in the first war, he was a death eater. My mother, she treats me like a burden, never showed me any love."

I raised my eyebrow, "But how are you so nice, I mean you came from her, no offense." She chuckled, "None taken, when I was smaller I saw how she treated muggle borns, and I swore that I would never act like that. It's not like there different or anything, they still perform the same magic, it's the wizard that makes the wizard, not from where they come from."

I nodded, I liked her, then it slipped out of my mouth, "Was everything he said true?" She raised an eyebrow, "What exactly did he say? Why don't you believe it?"

I said, "I heard the two of you talking yesterday, after the sunset." She sighed, "That information, it isn't mine to give, you'll have to ask Draco."

I sipped my tea, "Okay, but can I ask, how did Draco recover from a crucio so fast?" She answered, "When Draco was younger, Lucius used to crucio him all the time, whenever he did something bad. I remember when he tried to free all the elves from their work, then offered them money, that was a bad night. Draco, he might guard his feelings a lot, but he does have a kind heart."

She gave me a small smile, I said, "Well thank you for the tea, I must be going." She nodded, "See you later."

Then I walked out, with a confused mind, and heart.

**Review! Before I forget, I will be posting on Saturdays or Sundays, well at least in the US, so look forward to it. I will also, if I can, post on Wednesdays. **


	6. The Song

**Hey guys this is imasmartie! Sorry I've been out, I was busy, anyways onto the story. I do not own Harry Potter or Let Her Go by Passenger, I just thought it fit, or anything else publically known.**

Chapter 6

I entered the cottage, and Harry and Ron were arguing. "Why do you trust him? He treated us badly for years, why?"

"Dumbledore trusted him, so why can't we?" Ron looked at him, then looked at me, "Do you think we can trust the little ferret?"

I pondered the idea, "I think we can trust him, Dumbledore trusted him, that's good enough."

"Thank you." I continued, "But, we should be careful." Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever." I questioned him, "Why can't you trust him Ron?"

He said, "This is Malfoy we are talking about, he could be tricking us or something." I answered back, "Do you really think that?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, I do. Hermione don't be stupid, it's like your judgment is all messed up, dumb mudblood." My breath slowed, "What did you just call me?"

His eyes widened, "Hermione, I didn't mean it, it just slipped." I left the cottage, I felt the tears come down my face, I sat down in the grass. Then I heard someone singing.

As I heard Hermione leave, I entered the kitchen. I made a cup of tea, and sat down at the table, "So what were you two talking about?"

Shiela answered, "You." I raised my eyebrow as I sipped, "What about me?" She looked straight at me, "She's wondering if what you said last night about her was true, then she asked about how you recovered from the crucio so fast."

I asked, "How did you answer?" She continued, "I answered the second question, but left the first to you." I sighed, "I don't know what to say, how do I answer that question?"

She looked me in the eye, "With your heart." I looked down, "I don't know how to use it." She answered, "Yes you do, you're just scared to."

She pat my hand, "How about I get supper ready, and you go out for some fresh air? You can bring your guitar and practice one of your songs or make a new one." I nodded, "That sounds good." I grabbed the musical item, and sat down on the sand.

I strummed the strings of the guitar, to get my fingers ready. Then I actually started to strum a song.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
Well you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

I strummed the last chord, I felt tears coming down my cheeks, I wiped them off. I looked at the picture of her I always keep in my pocket, I got it from a newpaper.

I felt a pair of eyes looking at me, my cold grey eyes met warm brown ones.

I gasped as Draco's eyes met mine, his looked frightened. I walked over to him, he eyed me warily, I sat down next to me. He put his guitar next to him.

I said in an almost whisper, "Is what you said true?" He looked out onto the ocean, it was a beautiful sunny day, no clouds what so ever.

He said, "Yes." I looked at his face, "Then why didn't you tell me?" He finally faced me, his face has become more defined over the years, "Because if I did, you would've been in more danger then you already are."

He looked back at the ocean, "And, I have scars, that will always be there. Anyways, I don't deserve you, I never will." I looked at his eyes, they were distant, but so close, cold, yet warm.

I said, "Then make yourself deserve me." Then, I kissed him.


	7. The Forgotten Memory

Chapter 7

I felt Hermione's lips on mine, they were warm and soft, and tasted like strawberry. Her lips left mine, I felt myself smile, "Wow." I heard her laugh, I looked at her face and she was smiling.

I said, "You know, I've dreamed of doing that, it was better than anything I could imagine." Her smile widened, I heard a camera click. My head turned, it was Shiela, "I told you Draco."

I rolled my eyes, "I know, and you were right, can you leave now?" She chuckled, "Oh, so now you've gotten the girl you've been crushing on since first year, you don't want me now, I see. I guess, I'll just go live a lonely life now."

She gave me a smirk, and went inside the tent, Hermione looked at me with amusement, "First year, huh?"

I felt the blush creep up my cheeks, "I've been falling for you ever since you entered my compartment on the train. Then fell deep when you slapped me in third year." She laughed, I said, "What? When you did that, it showed you were brave."

She stopped laughing, then held her hand up to her head, I got worried, "Are you okay?" She said, "Yeah, it's like I'm trying to remember something but I don't know what."

I said, "Something about after the Yule Ball?" She looked at me, "What?" Then she went into a haze, and passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

My head was spinning, then I went into a memory. I was myself crying on a bench in the garden, after I yelled at Ron. Draco was behind a pillar, watching carefully, it looked like he wanted to help so bad, but couldn't.

He walked away carefully, but keeping his eyes on me. He stubbed his toe on a pillar and cursed, I turned around, "What do you want Malfoy?"

He took a deep breath, and walked up closer to me, "Why are you crying?" I spat, "Why do you care? All you do is make fun of me and tease me." He offered me a green handkerchief with his name on it, "I do care, now, why is a beautiful girl like you crying? Shouldn't you be dancing still, with Krum?"

I looked at the handkerchief carefully, then took it and wiped my eyes, "Ron's just upset he didn't take me to the ball." He said, "Then it's his fault, he lost a chance with a wonderful girl."

I asked, "What's your angle Malfoy?" He said, "I don't have one, can't I just make a pretty girl feel better?" I laughed, he smiled, "You know, you really are beautiful tonight."

I gave him a small smile, I handed him back his handkerchief, "Sorry, I got it all wet." He said, "It's fine, anything to make you stop crying." I said, "Really?" He nodded, "Really."

He stood up and offered me his hand, "Dance with me?" I said, "There's no music." He smirked, "Then think of some." I smiled, and took his hand. He put his right hand on my waist and his left holding my right, then my free hand went on his shoulder.

We started to dance, I laughed, he smiled. He twirled me and dipped me, we were about to kiss when Draco turned away, "I better go, I'm sure your Gryffindors are probably looking for you."

I separated, "Oh yeah, thank you, for comforting me, and dancing." He smiled, "It was my pleasure." He took my hand and kissed it, then I walked away. I heard Draco whisper, "I'm sorry Hermione, but it's for your own good. _Obliviate."_

**Can you guys please review? Pretty please? It would mean a lot.**


	8. Trust

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie! Sorry I've been gone for a while, I've been busy, so I decided to give you two more chapters as an I'm sorry. So on with the story, and I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

Chapter 8

I woke in the cottage to find everyone staring at me, particularly a set of grey eyes. Ron rushed to my side, "Hermione, you're awake, we've been worried sick about you! What happened?"

I said, "I just remembered something, something that was taken away from me." Harry was deeply concerned, "What?"

"It was about Draco, you comforted me, didn't you? After the Yule Ball, when I was crying in the gardens," I looked at him, he nodded, concern sketched into his face.

Ron asked, "Wait, why were you crying after the Yule Ball?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ron, sometimes you really are dense."

I gave Harry a small smile, I turned to Draco, "Why did you oblivate that memory?" He said, "To protect you." The boys looked at him shocked, "Protect her from what? A couple of death eaters?"

He said, "Yes, and my father. Do you know what my father would have done? He would've found her and torture her, probably kill her. I did it to keep her safe."

Harry's voice popped up, "See Ron, I told you we can trust him." He argued, "That doesn't mean anything, he could've done that to protect himself."

I intervened, "No, in the memory he apologized to me before he made me forget. If he wanted to protect himself, he would've just ignored the whole thing happened, but he made me forget, so I wouldn't tell anyone. We can trust him, I don't know about you Ron, but I'm behind him one-hundred percent."

Harry agreed, "Me too, he's showed us we can trust him, he even gave me his wand to use." I rose my eyebrow at Draco, "You did?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I figured he would need a wand to use, so why not a good one? Anyways, we have extras in Shiela's bag, so I'll just use one of those." I gave him a small smile.

Ron sighed, "I guess if the both of you can trust him, so can I, but I'll be watching out ferret." I scolded him, Draco chuckled, "It's fine Hermione, and thank you, Harry, Ron," He stuck out his hand, both boys shook it.

I breathed in deep, "So my memories aside, what's our next move?" Harry answered, "Well, the four of us figured out that Bellatrix's vault holds another hocrux, so that's where we are going. Since Shiela is a Lestrange, and Draco is a Malfoy, we can easily get in without anyone wondering. Shiela even has a key to the vault, now we have to take care of something."

I raised my eyebrow, "What?" He breathed in deep, "We need you use the polyjuice potion for Bellatrix's look, Shiela says they would only let her in if she was in there and you're the only other girl."

I was bewildered, be disguised as the woman who tortured me? I sighed, "I'll do it, I don't like it, but if it leads to this war being over, I'll do it." Draco looked worried, but didn't say anything.

I asked, "So, when do we leave?" Harry answered, "Tomorrow morning, then after we have to go to Hogwarts to get the next one."

I nodded, Draco said, "I'm going to go for a walk, Shiela, you want to come with?" She nodded, and left with him.

Ron said, "What a bunch of weirdoes." "Ron, don't be rude, they're going to help us out," Harry scolded. I chuckled, "So, what else happened when I was out?"

They shrugged, "Not much." I said, "Okay, I'm going for a walk." Ron asked, "Are you sure? With those two out there, you might get in a bit of trouble." I scoffed, "I can take care of myself Ronald, I'm a big girl. Hey, where's Luna?"

She came in, "I heard my name, did the nargles get you?" I shook my head, "No, do you want to go for a walk? We haven't talked that much, and I figured we should catch up."

She gave me a smile, "I would like that." I gestured for her to come, and we walked out onto the beach. I asked, "So are you feeling better?"

She said, "I'm fine, Mr. Olivander even made me a wand. He's a nice man, but I think the nargles are going to get him." I chuckled, Luna said, "We should go into their tent, I want to go thank them."

I asked, "For what?" She answered, "Shiela brought us food in the dungeons when she was guarding us, and Draco would make small talk. They were nice when we were down there, they helped us out."

We approached there tent, she frowned a bit, "It's a bit sad really, they have to stay out here in the cold, when we are inside warm." I nodded, it was cold in there. I asked, "Can we come in? It's Hermione and Luna."

Shiela opened the tent flap, "Oh, hi, sure come in. We are about to start supper, are you hungry? I prepared my famous lasagna Luna." She nodded, "Did you clean out the nargles?" Shiela nodded, "Nargle free."

**You like?**


	9. Dinner

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

Chapter 9

When we entered, the smell of melting cheese hit our noses. I said, "That smells delicious, did you cook?" Shiela smiled and nodded, "I also baked some bread rolls, and for desert, cake."

Draco was sitting at the table, with a party hat on? I asked, "Why do you have a party hat on?" He looked away embarrassed, Shiela answered, "You didn't know? It's Draco's birthday! He's turning eighteen."

I was shocked, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I feel bad, I didn't bring anything for you Draco." He gave a small smile, "It's alright, I'm used to it, this is actually the first time anyone has celebrated my birthday."

I raised an eyebrow, then I turned around, Shiela was getting the plates ready, "You know what, why don't you invite the others? Come on Draco, you only turn eighteen once, let's celebrate."

He mumbled, "Fine, but I'm taking the hat off." He did, and went out the tent, he came back with Harry and Ron. I asked, "Where are the others?"

Harry said, "They wanted to rest so they stayed inside." They all took seats at the table, we had to expand the table and get some chairs. Shiela handed out plates with the heavenly looking food on it. Then she put a basket of buttery rolls in the middle, and drinks.

Shiela raised her glass, "To Draco turning eighteen." We raised our glasses, "To Draco." We all took a sip. Then we all dug in, it was delicious, Ron was eating like a pig as usual.

I said, "Shiela, this is delicious." She smiled again, "Thank you, I hope to open a restaurant when this is all over." Draco said, "I will happily take a share, people from all over the world would come just to taste your food."

She said, "Thank you, when this is all over, you lot can eat there whenever you want, no charge." Harry said, "I'm holding that against you, this is some of the best food I've ever tasted."

Ron, with a full mouth, "Me too," Luna said, "Me three." I smiled, "You can count me in." We all dug in, and when we were done, most of it was gone. Shiela brought out the cake, "I hope you all saved some room."

Harry said, "If this is as good as it looks, which is probably true, then I have all the room in the world." We laughed, she lit the candles and we all sang the birthday song. Draco blew out the candles, we all cheered, then he cut the cake.

It was divine, we even heard a little groan coming from Ron. We finished, and then we all told stories, and laughed. Even Draco was smiling. Around eight, Ron, Luna, and Harry went in claiming they were tired, Shiela also went to her room for that reason.

Draco held out his hand, "Do you want to go for a little walk?" I nodded, "Sure, I would like that." He helped me up, when our skin touched there was a weird tingling. He let go, before I could identify it.

We walked on the shore, I asked, "So what is this? Us?" He sighed, "It's funny all I've wanted for the past six years was an us."

I questioned him, "Was?" He said, "Of course I still want it, but now, I don't know what this war has in store for me. I could die, get sent to Azkaban, it could come out any way. I just know that I want you to be safe and happy, even if it is not with me."

I looked up at him, I saw sadness in his eyes. I said, "Well, I think we can at least be friends." He looked up from the ground, straight in my eyes, "You think so?"

I smiled at him, "Yes, I've seen who you truly are now, and I like it." He smiled back at me, I shivered, he gave me his jacket, "Here, you must be cold."

I asked, "What about you?" He said, "I'll be fine, anyway, you're far more important." I shook my head, "I am not that important." He argued playfully, "Yes you are, where do you think Harry and Ron would be right now without you?"

I said, "Well, I wouldn't be here without them." He gave me a small smile, "I love you."

**The more you comment, the faster the next chapter shall come.**


	10. Plans

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie, and I'm back. Sorry I couldn't post I've been busy, but I made two more chapters. Hope you enjoy! Remember I do not own Harry Potter, or anything publically known.**

Chapter 10

I was shocked, but he remained calm. I didn't have any words, but he did, "It's alright, you don't have to say it back, or anything at all. I just think, if I die or worse, you should at least know my true feelings for you."

I stared at him, his eyes were filled some sadness, and uncertainty, "We should get back, it's going to be another big day tomorrow, we'll need all the rest we can get." I nodded, and we walked back to the cottage.

He said, "Goodnight Hermione." I replied, "Goodnight Draco." He smiled at me, and walked back to his tent. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

I woke up early to see the sun rising from the east, I got up, and changed. No one was awake yet, so I went for a little walk. I passed by the tent to hear the two talking, "Draco, you're going to hurt yourself."

I heard him chuckle, "I think I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern." I went up to the tent, "Can I come in?"

I heard someone say yes, so I went inside. I saw Draco working out, shirtless, I felt the blush coming up my neck and cheeks. Shiela said, "Hi Hermione, Draco go put a shirt on!" He had earbuds in, so he looked up, and turned red too, he then ran to his room.

I got a good look at him though, he had a six pack, and was very defined. I heard Shiela snort, I think I turned even redder.

She asked, "So, you want something to eat? I'm making pancakes." I said, "Sure, that would be great." She smiled, and went back to the stove.

Draco came back in, with a shirt, "Okay, did you make some for me?" She laughed, "Yes, here you are. Eat up, we'll need the strength. You guys go ahead, I need to go grab something." She put a stack of pancakes in between us, and Draco gave us both a plate and silverware.

He sat down, and waited, I raised an eyebrow at him. He gave me a small smile, "You go first, ladies first right?" I smiled back at him and grabbed the first pancake, then he grabbed one after him. I couldn't help but compare him to Ron, Ron would dig in right before me, probably even finish all the food before I could get my first bite, but Draco was being a gentleman and let me go first.

Shiela came in while we were eating, freshly showered, and held a laptop in her hands. "Why do you have a laptop?"

She answered, "Draco and I set up security cameras all over the manor, to monitor all things happening and there plans." She handed it to Draco, I questioned, "How did you even get one?"

Draco answered, "We go out into the muggle world when our parents aren't looking, we exchanged our galleons for regular pounds and bought one, and a bunch of other things." Shiela continued, "While we were there, we also bought some muggle clothes, Draco's ipod, we even went to Starbucks. Then we just stored everything in a hiding place."

I was impressed, many wizards don't even know what an Ipod is, or a Starbucks for that matter. Ron and Harry came into the tent, "Ohh, pancakes!" Ron quickly grabbed a plate and started helping himself.

Shiela asked, "Harry would you like some?" He nodded, and quickly served himself. Harry asked, "So, are you guys ready?"

While they nodded, I just shook my head, Harry gave me a look, "Don't worry Hermione, it'll all be fine. This is for the greater good, right?" I gave him a small smile, "Yeah, but I don't have any of Bellatrix's clothes, or her hair."

Draco pulled out a duffle bag, "Here's some of her clothes, and there's a sample of her hair in the bag." The three of us gave them a weird look, Shiela shrugged her shoulders, "We figured, that we would have to impersonate Bellatrix, so while she was sleeping we cut off some of her hair and took one of her dresses."

I grabbed the bag, and Harry handed me a vile of polyjuice. I went to the bathroom, put the hair inside the potion, and changed. Once I put on the horrid dress, I drank the potion. It tasted terrible. I looked into their mirror, and saw that my hair, face, everything had changed.

I groaned, and went back out, they gave Ron a beard and he looked slightly older, and Harry and Griphook had the invisibility cloak in their hands, and Shiela and Draco had backpacks. We exited and said goodbye to the others, while Draco and Shiela were packing up their tent.  
We all stood by each other, Harry asked, "Ready?" We all gave him a slight nod, "Then let's go to Diagon Alley."

**Review?**


	11. Diagon Alley

**Hey, it's imasmartie. I'm sure you want to get on reading. I don't own Harry Potter or anything publically known.**

Chapter 11

We all apparated to Diagon Alley, and had ended up in an abandoned alley. We let go of each other's hands, and Harry and Griphook put on the invisibility cloak. Shiela whispered, "Act mean, or else it won't work."I looked at Hermione, who now looked like my aunt, she was worried I could see it in her eyes.

We entered Gringotts and walked up to the front, Hermione asked, "I demand to go into my vault." The goblin stared at us weirdly, "Sure, I just need identification." Her eyebrow went up, "Identification?"

He replied, "Yes, you're wand, we'll need to see it." I saw Harry's shoe go near the desk, the goblin looked stunned, "Ah, of course, Ms. Lestrange, right this way."

He led us into a cart, and we zoomed off. As we were riding, I caught sight of water, I felt my eyes widened, "Shiela." She turned towards me, "Draco?"

I said, "The Thief's Downfall, it'll remove all the inchantments. Get our wand out and ready, we are about to fall." I saw her look up, and took her wand from her pocket, and I got my extra wand. As we approached the water, I cast a cushioning charm on us all, and prepared myself.

As soon as the water hit, I felt the cart tip over and dump us, then we hit the ground, but thanks to my charm, we all landed softly. "What was that?" I turned towards Harry, "The Thief's Downfall, it removes all spells, potions, and anything similar, a thief might use."

We looked at Ron and Hermione, they were back to their normal selves. The goblin started freaking out, "Thieves, thieves!" Harry quickly cast another imperius on him.

Shiela stood up, "Come on, the vault isn't that far from here." Ron asked, "Wait, what about the other goblin?" She answered, "He's not necessary, but we'll need to bring him, if we let him go he might warn the others. Now come on, we don't know how much time we have left."

We all got up, and followed her, then we approached a very large dragon. Griphook said, "Come on we need to make loud noises to scare it." She said harshly, "No, he's a very good dragon, he hasn't done anything wrong."

Ron said, "You sound like Hagrid." She gave him a glare, she approached the dragon, "Hey boy, it's Shiela, remember me. I brought you a treat. I know you can't see me, but don't you recognize me?" She opened up her bag and pulled out a large piece of meat, she chucked it at him, he bit into it in midair. He quickly devoured it, and lowered its head.

She smiled and scratched him, "Oh, you're a good boy, you're harmless, aren't you boy?" I said, "Sorry Shiela, but we have to go." She nodded at me, "Okay boy, stay here, we have to go into the vault. I'll be back." We turned the corner, she looked back, "Stay."

The big dragon looked sad she was leaving, so he laid back down.

We went up in front of the vault, the door was humongous. Harry said, "Okay, where's the key?" Shiela said, "Well, it's not exactly on me right now." Ron yelled, "What, we went all this way for nothing?"

She rolled her eyes, she put her hand on the door, and it opened. The other boys made an 'oh, that's what she meant' face. I chuckled and went inside, Harry had described what the cup looked like, so we just had to search for it. It was all dark, "Lumos."

I heard a scream coming from Hermione, she had dropped a cup and it multiplied, and she was burned. I rushed towards her, "Are you okay?" She said, "I'll be fine." Shiela tossed something towards me, I caught it with ease, "It's a healing potion for burns, they must have put Gemino and Flagrante Curses. Anything you touch will burn you and multiply, so be very careful."

I gave the vial to her, "Here you go, drink up." She did, and made a sour face, but the burns went away, I gave her a small smile and continued looking. I heard something fall, it multiplied, then multiplied again, we were going to get crushed by gold.

Harry yelled, "There, I see the cup, now if I can get the sword through the handle I should be able to get it." They nodded, and Hermione levitated Harry towards it, he got it, but then it fell. Griphook grabbed the sword and ran, Harry quickly stuffed the cup in his pocket.

Shiela said, "Come on, we can escape on the dragon. Let's go!" We all ran, and climbed onto the dragon, Shiela in the front, then me, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I yelled, "Relashio!" The chains broke, i heard Shiela, "Come on boy, we have to go. Giddy up."

He stretched his wings, and then we were above the ground. We broke through the roof and we were up in the outside sky. It was blue, bluer than the ocean we had left this morning. I felt Hermione holding my waist, I felt the heat rise up my cheeks.

I ignored it and whispered into her ear, "Hey, it's alright, we won't let you fall, open your eyes, it's beautiful." I felt her grip lessen, and her head off my back. I looked back, she had opened her eyes and was looking around in amazement, I even saw her smile, I smiled to myself and looked forward.

**I won't be here for a little while, but I promise you, I will post as soon as I can. Bye! Oh, and please review.**


End file.
